bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Girls Band Party! In-Depth Guide
I'll include more in-depth information in this section. You'll find information in each category. Beginner's guide here Some Helpful Guides * Simple beginner's guide here Credits to XiantheMiguel from Discord. This guide is only for in the game, not installation. * Star farming guide here * Check here to get some useful details * In-depth guide here * Guide for rerolling without re-downloading data here (for Android) * Click here for a simple current list of cards (as of version 1.0.1) User Interface Area Items : Clicking here will allow you to view the area items you have and allow you to swap items. Lives You can check out translated screens here Lives are pretty straight-forward. You choose a song, choose a difficulty and choose your band. You can adjust the speed settings (with lowest at 1.0 and highest at 10.0 with intervals of 0.5) before entering a song. (Unless you turned off the function to see it every time) There are different types of notes: * Single blue note: Tap * Two blue notes with a line in between: Tap both simultaneously * Green notes: Tap and hold, then release * Green notes that curve: Tap and slide according to the note * Pink notes with and arrow: Flick the note upwards or any direction you want (Personally i think sideways is the best) * Yellow/Golden note: Tapping on it will activate your member's skill Getting a higher score rank gets you more rewards. Score rank are divided into C, B, A and S. With C being lowest and S being highest. Playing Multi-Live will get you even more rewards. What is Multi-Live? The special part of GBP is the function to play a song together with 4 other players (5 players total ). To join a Multi-Play, click on the "Multi-play" button in the "Live" menu. You can either join match-making or create your own room. There are 2 types of match-making, regular and ranked(?). The second option requires you to have a minimum of 120000 Band Power(?). Once in a lobby, you will need to wait for players to join. When the room is full, the game starts and everybody votes for a song. NOTE: Song selection is random. For example, if 2 people vote for song A, and 3 people vote for song B. There is still a chance of playing song A. The song selection is not by number of votes but by random selection. (This is what I experienced in beta, please correct me if they changed it.) After a song is selected, players will choose their own difficulty. Eg, Player A can play on Easy, while Player B plays on Expert. The difficulty is selected by the player. Of course, higher difficulties will contain more notes and get you more points. Making it easier to get a S rank score. The score of the live is the total of all five players. Stamina Stamina info can be found here There is no stamina in this game. You can play as many lives as you want and you use 1 live boost for every live you play (if you have any live boosts available). Live boosts are the fire icons on the top right of your screen. It increases by 3 with every level up (this is due to the fact that leveling up "restores" your live boosts, so you get 3). The live boosts will give you a 5x multiplier to your rewards and exp. You will recharge 1 live boost every 30 minutes and you can have a maximum of 3 live boosts. Meaning, it will take 1 hour and 30 mins to fully recharge your boosts. Simply put: You can play as many lives as you want. The number of live boosts you have are indicated by the fire icon at the top right. You gain a live boost every 30 minutes and can have a total of 3. Live boosts earned by ranking up are added as extras, and it will be shown as +(number of extra boosts). Stories Stories are separated into three different types. Main Story, Band Story and Member Story. The Main Story is where most events happens . You can play it with or without voices. As always, you can either skip or fast forward with the menu at the top right of the screen. Band Stories are unlocked by leveling up your Band Rank. Each band has their own rank. You can level your bands by interacting with them in the areas and playing Lives using their members. Member stories are found when you go into a member's profile. At the bottom of the profile you will find 2 buttons, those are the stories. You can unlock the stories by using items. You get 50 stars for each story complete. More stars! Yay! Completing a Main Story will unlock songs and give you 50 stars and 1 sound crystal. Completing Band Stories will give you 50 stars and 1 sound crystal. Scouting Scouting is pretty much the same as with other games. You go into the gacha shop and spend your stars at a chance to get a 4 star card. There will most likely be limited edition gachas during events. So check the deadlines and save your stars for your favorite character. There is also a "Once per day" gacha available. This gacha can only be used with paid gems and not free gems. Band The band section is quite simple too. Edit Band Here you can form a band with 5 members. You can form a total of 10 bands. Practice Here you can also practice your characters. Practicing will increase their level. You will require tickets to practice. Tickets can be acquired from Lives. EXP amount from tickets Single ticket: 500 EXP Double ticket: 2000 EXP Premium ticket: 10000 EXP (Purchased from exchange shop for 20 Michelle seals) Training In training, you can idolize awaken train your members, so their stats increase. Only a card with a rarity of 3 star or higher who is at max level can be trained! Members List You can view the members you currently have here. You can view your duplicate cards by clicking on the button on the top left. Exchange Trade in your duplicates to get seals. You can use seals to exchange for rare items. Some items are available for a limited time only and have limited amounts. So be sure to check the exchange shop! Additional information about types and stats The 4 attributes represented at the top right of each card are: * Powerful - Red (Fire) * Cool - Blue (Moon) * Pure - Green (Star) * Happy - Orange (Smiley) Currently, they only affect the type of coloured fragments that you'll need for the character's special training (idolisation/awakening), but in the future they will affect your event scores as well. This is different from the 3 numbers that you see on each character's cards. These are the character's stats (called parameters in-game). These are Performance, Technique and Visual, and determine how much score you get per song. So far there does not seem to be any difference between these 3 stats, since the songs don't have "song types" currently. Ref: FAQ (JP) Areas There are multiple areas in the game. You can visit each area and find band members and talk to them to earn Rank EXP and Band EXP. Leveling up your band will unlock Band Stories. You can also place items in some areas. Some areas have shops which you can buy items from. Area Items You can place items in each area and only one type of item can be active at one time. CiRCLE Here, you can place instruments that will increase the parameter of your band members. IMPORTANT : You can only place ONE type of EACH instrument (microphone, guitar, bass, drums and keyboard) in this area. So depending on your main band, I suggest you upgrade the instruments for that band instead of buying all the instruments (unless you have too much materials and money) You will also find the Song Shop here. In the Song Shop, you can trade your Sound Crystals for songs to unlock songs (Usually cover songs). You will also find a shop where you can buy flyers. IMPORTANT : You can only place ONE type of flyer at one time. Only the flyer is that active will have their effect active! Cafeteria Here you can see the flyer's outside of CiRCLE. Depending on which flyer you put, you see different girls at the flyer stand. Visit the cafeteria to find "talks" so you can earn Rank EXP and Band EXP. You can also access the shop here to buy food. Food increases the Parameter of members of a certain attribute. Eg, "Increase the parameters of Happy members". IMPORTANT : You can only place ONE type of food at one time. Only the food that is active will have their effect active! Settings A translated version of the settings can be found here Category:Guides